1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing method including forming a thin film on a substrate, and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method of forming an insulating film used for a semiconductor device such as a flash memory, for example, there is a method of forming a silicon oxide film on a substrate such as a silicon wafer by alternately repeating a supply of a source gas into a processing vessel in which the substrate is housed, and a supply of an oxygen-containing gas and a hydrogen-containing gas into the heated processing vessel under a pressure atmosphere of less than atmospheric pressure (for example see patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2010-153776
However, in recent years, low temperature processing is requested in a progress of a miniaturization of a semiconductor device, and under such a circumstance, a deposition rate is probably decreased, resulting in cut down on productivity. Therefore, a technique of increasing the deposition rate even under a low temperature and improving productivity, is required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing method and a substrate processing apparatus, capable of increasing the deposition rate even under a low temperature, and improving productivity.